


What a turn of events

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is a prostitute, well, she's a girl trying to get into being a hooker. Pietro wants a new girl to fuck, because he's picky as shit. He goes to a new club and picks up Y/n, long story short, they fuck. </p>
<p>I have sinned, but it's a dope ass sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a turn of events

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Words, Just Not The Ones I Want To Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866263) by [get_glitch3d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d). 



> I take requests, I'll do anyone from Marvel, SPN, and One Direction. Even someone from a different Fandom. I do smut, fluff, anything really. I don't judge, so you can be as open as you want.

Third Person POV

 

Pietro Maximoff was looking for a good fuck, like always. But he wanted something more. Not a relationship, he hated those. Pietro wanted someone unique, different from all the other woman he bent over tables. So he decided to try a different part of the city, for someone new and refreshing.

 

Soon enough, he pulled into the parking lot of a run down building with a sign saying “Open for your desires”. Pietro ruffled his silver hair, readjusted his top and got out of the car. Confidently, he walked into the unfamiliar place taking in the scent of cigarets, alcohol, and sex, three things he was too familiar with. His deep blue eyes were low hunting for anyone out of the ordinary.

 

Suddenly he heard a sweet voice behind him ask, “You’re new here, huh, honey?”

 

Pietro turned around to see a short curvy woman with long red hair, and dark brown eyes. With a thick accent he smirked and replied.

 

“To this place yes, to the life, no.” His eyes roamed her body, immediately knowing she wasn’t what he wanted.

 

“I’ve seen that look, baby.” She began, “You’re looking for something new,” she mumbled under her breath, “too picky.” Her eyes roamed his body taking in his features as if she was trying to match him with a woman.

 

With a motion of her wrist Pietro followed her to the back, where she claimed to have “the” one for him.

 

They passed many people kissing, among other activities he deemed too intimate for the public eye. Within thirty seconds they reached a door with the words “Employees Only” written in black paint. She turned to him opening her mouth and saying,

 

“We normally have enough girls for you to have five, but business is slow,” Her excuses were feeble, not fazing him. “there’s a girl, new to this life looking to get into it. She’s not experienced, and fucking shy as shit,”

 

“Are you trying to make me pity-fuck her?” Pietro scoffed, not impressed with lack of confidence in her. He rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away when he heard her knock on the door.

 

“(y/n), you got a customer, honey.” Pietro turned around to hear the red haired woman say through the door. His expression still not impressed. There was a slight turn in the door knob before it slowly swung open.

 

(Y/n) stood in the door way, fiddling with her fingers then running her hand through her short brown hair. Black skinny jeans covered her legs, converse on her feet and a tank under an unbuttoned flannel. She wasn’t dressed as she was supposed to given from the scowl brown eyes gave her. Pietro was taken back, not expecting to be so captivated by this young woman.

 

“Is this him?” (Y/n) said in a shaky voice, while looking him up and down. Pietro wanted her, to bend her over a table and fuck her till she was screaming his name.

 

“Yeah, he’s yours.” The woman replied bluntly, happy to get Pietro out of her hair.

 

(Y/n) smiled weakly and walked up to the man.

 

“Hello, um, I’m (y/n),” She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

 

“I know, baby girl,” Pietro said with a chuckle “Pietro.”

 

She nodded and starred down at the floor, completely unsure of what she was supposed to do.

 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered huskily in her ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

(Y/n) muttered a quiet “yes” and followed him to his car. He walked her to the passenger side spinning her around and pinning her to the door. She swallowed and gazed up at him with pink lips and green eyes.

 

“Take off your flannel.” He demanded, finally realizing how much taller he was.

 

She looked scarred, but did it anyway. Pietro smirked and then opened the car door for her, helping her slide in. He calmly walked over to his side, giving her time to recover, and prepare for what she was getting into.

 

After five minutes of driving in silence Pietro asked her a question, “How many men have you fucked?”

  
(Y/n)’s eyes flew up, and sucked in a deep breath, “What?” She didn’t want to answer, scarred of how he would react when he found out she was a virgin. Since this isn’t the 1800s, (y/n) knew being a virgin didn’t matter. She wasn’t afraid of “losing” it. But she just needed to make sure he was okay with being with a very inexperienced girl.

 

Pietro smirked before he snarkily remarked, “You know, how many men have fucked your pussy?”

 

This time (y/n) looked down at her hands, “I, uh, haven’t slept with anyone. I’ve never had sex.” She immediately regretted saying this when he chuckled.

 

“Shit, I better be a good first time then.” He looked at her and winked in a way that made her feel comfortable with Pietro.

 

(Y/n) was more relaxed by the time they pulled up to a rather large building. Pietro got out of the car and walked around to her side, giving her his hand as they walking into the lobby. She started to feel more confident, well, she was more ready for fucking a man she just met.

 

Once in his room she asked him the questions red hair wanted her to ask.

 

“Do you have any kinks?” (Y/n) was still standing by the door while he was getting a glass of whiskey for the both of them. He looked up from what he was doing to make sure she knew he heard the question.

 

“Dirty talk, whispering naughty words in your ear while I fuck you.” His voice was monotone, in a way that set a fire in the pit of her stomach. Pietro stalked over to her handing (y/n) a glass.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t drink. I’m not twenty one,” (Y/n) quaked out, peering into Pietro’s blue eyes. Worry flashed in his eyes before she cleared the air, “But I’m eighteen so I’m legal.” He let out a breath and she continued to ask more questions.

 

“Are you submissive or dominant?”

 

He looked at (y/n) and downed the rest of his drink, “What do you think?” He quirked. “Dominant.”

 

(Y/n) nodded, before asking one last question, “What do you want me to do?” she seemed hesitant, scarred of what he would say.

 

“Stand in front of me.” She walked over, standing a foot from him.

 

Pietro gripped her hips, making (y/n) jump slightly. He spoke in a slow smooth voice, making her more wet than she already was.

 

“I want you to get on your knees, (y/n).” And he watched as she slid down to the floor, kneeling and resting her hands on her thighs.

 

“Now what?” She blinked up at him, through long doe like lashes.

 

“Unbuckle my jeans, baby girl.” She reached out a shaky hand and undid his belt. Then following his orders to take her tank top off, along with her  
jeans. Leaving (y/n) in a lacy black bra, and matching lace underwear.

 

Pietro bit his lip, “Fuck, you have no idea what I want to do to you.” She was becoming more self conscious as the minutes passed.

 

Returning to her knees she removed all of his clothes, her checks flushing red as he lay naked before her. (Y/n) knew what to do, she just didn’t know where to start. So Pietro placed a hand over hers a brought it to his hard cock. He wrapped her fingers around him and let out a throaty moan.

 

“Move you hand up and down, oh god, yes baby,” He rasped out. (Y/n) followed his instructions while biting her bottom lip in concentration. She was content pleasing him, it felt invigorating.

 

“(Y/n),” Pietro moaned out, “Suck me, I need to feel your mouth on me.”

 

She licked the tip, causing him to buck his hips up to her mouth. Slowly she took him in her mouth, enjoying it as much as Pietro. Trying to take him all the way was harder than she thought. He was big, and she didn’t know how he would fit in her.

 

“Get up,” Pietro ordered. (Y/n) got up thinking she did something wrong. She crossed her arms over her body covering herself, but he stood up and unwrapped her arms from her own body.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” She squeaked.

 

“For what?”

 

“You said to get up, I though I did something wrong.” She looked at his face not anywhere specific, just not his eyes. He brought his lips to her ear,

 

“I almost came in your mouth, baby girl. Your lips felt so fucking good around my cock.” Pietro lulled in a deep gravely voice. He kissed her before (y/n) could react to his encouraging words. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned, making Pietro reach down to grab her ass.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby girl.” Pietro unhooked her bra, tossing it somewhere. His hands cupped her breasts making (y/n) suck in air. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, she was becoming more and more aroused by the second.

 

“Oh god, Pietro,” He was barely touching her, but his hands were mesmerizing.

 

“Tell me what you want, (y/n).”

 

“Touch me, please,” She gasped, leaning into his hands.

 

He dipped his head down licking her right nipple, “I am, sweetheart, details honey.”

 

She was embarrassed to be so forward with what she wanted him to do. “Anything, please I need you to take control,” He smirked against her skin, knowing he was going to wreck her.

 

Pietro sat down on the edge of the bed, having (y/n) sit between his legs. His slid his hand down her side, goosebumps appeared where his fingertips brushed. (Y/n) was a mess, nervous for what he was gonna do. She moved her head to look at him but found he was already watching her.

 

“You look so nice, undone and pure.” His voice sparked her nerves, melting them away as he inched his hand to her cunt. Slipping his fingers into her panties she drew a shaking breath in, trying to not freak out.

 

Her back pressed firmly to his chest, left arm around her hip and the other right above her clit.

 

“Please..” Y/n started, rasp evident. She was amazed with how close she felt to him. The closeness people share during sex, such trust is needed to put your needs in their hands.

 

Lowly Pietro whispered in her ear sending chills up her spine, “What do you want, baby girl?”

 

“I-I need your fingers.” She was slightly embarrassed to be so forward, not used to saying such inappropriate things.

 

His middle finger trailed up and down her slit, ravishing how wet she was for him. Y/n was panting, she was in awe at how skillfully his fingers worked. She let out a quivered moan when he started rubbing her clit.

 

“That’s it baby, moan for me,” He moved his left hand up to her neck and wrapped around it softly. Pietro was taking control of what happened, guiding y/n through the motions.

  
She began to feel an unfamiliar tightening in her stomach, but she knew she was going to come.

 

“P-Pietro, I-I’m gonna come,” He pressed her firmly into his chest, adding more pressure to her clit bringing her to orgasm.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, Y/n. Coming for me like a good girl, such a good girl. My good girl."

 

Y/n’s orgasm lasted a solid twenty seconds, jaw a slack no noise other than shaky breaths. After she came, he picked her up and sat her on the bed climbing on top of her.

 

“You’re a naughty girl, Y/n.” Pietro growled into her ear.

 

“Yes,” Y/n was only able to gasp out one word, giving Pietro the reign.

 

“You want it rough, huh baby girl?” Pietro let his hand slide down to her throbbing vagina. She arched her back feeling his middle finger push into her, curling and massaging her walls. You see, Pietro knows how to please a woman.

 

If you want to get a girl off, don’t thrust your fingers in and out. It does absolutely nothing, curling your fingers and massaging her walls is key. And Pietro watched intently as Y/n squirmed under his touch, drinking up the pleasure he was giving her.

 

Pietro deeply warned, “Gonna fuck you so good, rough and deep. Make you never fuck another man.” He wanted to give Y/n the best fuck, genuinely desiring to take care of her.

 

“Yes, god yes. I need it rough, so rough,” Y/n was hypnotized by how amazing sex was, dying to be someones reason to come, and coming because of someone. Being Pietro of course.

 

Pietro let her come again, making Y/n’s back arch off the mattress pressing into him. He wanted to guide Y/n while she rode him, letting her find what pleases her and what doesn’t. Pietro wanted to be the only one she comes for, he had found the one.

 

Once Y/n was hovering over him she smiled at him laughing lightly, happy he was her first. Pietro smiled back holding her hips protectively, but soon his smiled turned into a smirk. Y/n’s eyes darkened along side his and they both knew what each other needed.

 

She slowly sank down, inch by inch. Both of their gasps and moans filled the room, he whispered encouraging nothings while she worked herself down on him.

 

“Fuck, Y/n, you feel so nice. So fucking tight and wet,” Pietro’s voice was horse, his hands gripping her hips helping her ease onto his length. Once she bottomed out, they let their foreheads touch. Breathing into each other.

 

Foolishly they laughed, both becoming extremely comfortable with each other.

 

“Can I move?” He asked, receiving a nod and began lifting her hips up. He brought her back down, continuing until she moved his hands to take over.

 

Y/n moved deliciously on him, pulling moans and swears from his lips. She slowly became more rough, faster and dirtier. Pietro returning his hands to her hips and met her thrusts, both rolling their heads back mouths a gape.

 

“Y/n, can I be rough?” The change in tone surprised both of them, she nodded and leaned in to kiss Pietro.

 

He flipped them over giving her what she needed, rough and dirty.

 

“You like this, huh, Y/n?” His accent was more profound, knowing it got her going.

 

“You like the way I fill you up, my dirty words and calloused hands roaming your body.”

 

Y/n too out of breath to answer nodded at all of his words. She was loving his rugged side, the way he fucked.

 

“Such a naughty, naughty girl,” Pietro smirked, thrusting faster hitting her in all the right places.

 

“You’re my naughty girl, Y/n.” The way Pietro undid her made him want to fuck her all day.

 

They both came at the same time, barely gasping each others names. Afterwards, they took a shower where they fucked again. Pietro then brought her to his house, ordering a pizza and watching a movie while they talked.

 

Y/n never got into being a prostitute because Pietro became her boyfriend and years later her husband. Their sex was ten times better once they were in love, sex is always better when your with someone you love.


End file.
